Starting Over
by Illx
Summary: Everyone that Renesmee cares about is killed, leaving only her. So where would you go, if you were wanting to be safe? The Volturi. Rated T to be safe.
1. Welcome

Welcome to my very first story! So, please comment and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, besides the ones I made. If I did own it, Alec and Jane would be the main characters.**

* * *

Renesmee's POV

No. No, this could not be happening. I knew that I should stay back and fight, fight for the ones that I love. But I was scared. I had to admit it. I was scared. Kate and Tanya came back. They came back to get there revenge. They had already killed Jake and Mama. I don't know about Pa. He didn't come back. I could hear the screams in the background, as I ran though the trees, the rain pelting my face. They wanted revenge for Irina being killed. I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was horrible, hearing her get ripped apart like that. I almost died that day. Suddenly the trees ended, and I was out in an open field. I don't even know where I was anymore. I didn't know which way I had ran, I just started running. I couldn't hear anymore screams. But I couldn't help feel tremendous guilt. I know I couldn't stop it. I mean, I was only twelve. I was very smart for my age. But then again, I aged fast. Two and a half years every year. I stopped. My legs ached. I sat down, the tall wheat concealing my small figure. I was… So… Tired…

When I woke up, I was in a room that was so familiar. Because It was my room. I sat straight up. I couldn't hear anymore screams. But how did I get here? Suddenly I saw them. The Volturi. There were only three this time, Aro, Jane, and Alec, but it didn't make them any less frightening. "Wh-what do you want? I didn't do anything." I stuttered. It was Aro that answered. "We do not wish to harm you, young Renesmee, but we do have some very horrible news." I already know, but I need too hear it for sure. "Your coven has been found dead, along with the shifters. We think that Tanya and Kate were responsible." So It was true. They were dead. "It was Tanya and Kate. I saw them." I whispered. He continued. "Renesmee, as the Volturi, we would like to give you a spot in our ranks. You are a very special girl, and we would be pleased for you to join us." Aro said happily, and Jane nodded. Alec just stood there quietly. I really didn't want to. But I really didn't have anywhere else to go. "Ok."

"How long?" I asked. We were on a plane. We had been for about an hour. I had all my things packed up. Well, most of it anyways. "Not long." Said Jane. I felt so claustrophobic. Aro was at the front of the plane, in case I tried to run, I'm guessing (Even though we were in the air). Jane was sitting in the isle seat, I was it the middle, and Alec had the window seat. This was so boring. I think this was a private plane. There was nobody else here. Suddenly there was a rumble, as the plane descended. Jane stood, and started walking down the isle, stopped, and touched Aro's face with the back of her hand. He whispered something that I couldn't hear. I thought I felt Alec shift a bit, but didn't turn to look. She then looked over at me and Alec. "We will be landing soon." She announced. Good. I don't think I could spend much more longer in this plane.

As I stepped out of the plane, I was greeted with rain, and a car. Great. We weren't even there yet. "How long do we have to drive for?" I asked. I think I was going to cry, and I didn't want to do so in front of them. I mean, I've been holding it in for hours. "It is about a ten minute drive from her to the town." Aro said. Jane smiled. Alec didn't say anything, which I found quite strange. He hadn't said anything at all yet. Oh well.

Wow. This town was amazing. It was so beautiful, so old. The car suddenly came to a stop. "We are here, Renesmee." Jane said.

"Welcome to Volterra."

* * *

So, again, please comment. I know it was short, but I wanted to get something up for you. And any suggestions are welcomed.


	2. Wake Up

**Ok, Its still short, but I got something up. So, some other stuff. Thank you for the two reviews, because I didn't know If anybody was reading it**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, any of the characters, or anything associated with the book or movie. (Yet)**

* * *

When I woke up, I had no idea what had happened. But then it came back to me. Everyone was killed. I joined the Volturi. Then I came up to my room, and cried. I must have fallen asleep. I didn't remember. Why had I joined them? It was probably the biggest mistake of my life. And I have made my fair share of mistakes over the past few years. Maybe I just wanted to be safe. But if I wanted that, I would have chosen somebody else. There had be somebody else I could have went to. I think I just didn't know what else to do. I sat up. The bed was very soft, and the blankets were thick, and a pale gray-purple. I looked around. It was a big enough room. The walls were made of gray brick, and the floor of a dark brown, very worn out wood. There was a large, old mirror in one wall, and a stool next to it. On the other side of the room, there was a dark wood dresser, with my bag on top of it, and a closet. There was a window, with worn glass, and it opened up like shutters would. It was framed in very old wood. The room was obviously very old. I stood up, walking over to the dresser.

I spent the next half hour putting everything in it's new spot, and getting changed. In my new room. In my new house. With my new family. Family... My eyes threatened to spill tears. But I wouldn't let them. I had to be strong. That's what everybody would want. I took a hair brush of the top of my dresser, and walked over to the mirror. Dusty, but it would work. I stood there, and just looked at myself. At my large, chocolate brown eyes, at my slim figure, at my dark, curly, brown-bronze hair. At my pale skin. I ran the brush through my hair, that fell to about my shoulders. Then there was a nock on my door. I set the brush down on the stool, and walked over, and opened the door. It was Alec. I had never really noticed how he looked. He was only an inch taller than me. He was very thin and scrawny. His dark brown hair fell in his blood red eyes. And like the rest of them, he was death pale. And he was actually dressed like a normal thirteen year old would be dressed. He looked at me, waiting for an answer. "Sorry, what did you ask?" he sighed. "I said, do you need anything." Did I need anything? I was only then aware of the slight burn in my throat. "I'm kind of hungry." I mumbled. I had never considered what my diet would be here. "Oh... Well, what do you eat?" Good, maybe I would get to chose. "Blood. I drink blood. Animal blood." I glared at him. "And I'm not drinking anything else." Alec didn't even blink. "As you wish, Renesmee." So formal. It didn't really make me feel to comfortable. "Call me Nessy. Or Ness." my life was going to suck. "Ok. Would you like to come down stairs now, Nessy?" His voice sounded sweet, but it was obviously forced. I tried not to notice. "Sure." And before I knew it, he was on his way down the hallway. "Hey!" I said, laughter in my voice. "You walk fast." I said, now in step beside him.

"You walk slow." Alec said, grim faced. Gosh, downer much? After a minute of walking, and many downward stairs, we reached a room with a few other people in it. I only recognized two. Jane and Aro. I then realized that that they all had there cloak hoods up when I met them. Jane had straight, pale brown hair down to her shoulder blades. Her bangs fell into her eyes, just like Alec's did. She was thin, and the same height as Alec. She was wearing a black shirt, and black jeans. It looked good on her. Aro, with his creepy smile, and happy scary attitude. His jet black hair falling to his shoulders. He was dressed in his black cloak. And some other people. "Aro. Jane." I said politely. "Renesmee." they both echoed. It suggested something, but I wasn't sure what. I was about to correct them on my name, when Alec's voice cut through. "She prefers something less formal, like Ness, or Nessy." Yes, less formal. But everybody talked so stiffly here, It was creepy. "Nessy. We haven't introduced you to everybody yet." Aro said happily, clasping his hands together in front of his chest. He gestured to someone with jet black hair, that was even longer than his. "This is Marcus." Then he pointed to someone with blond-silver hair. "This is Caius." He looked at someone with long dark brown hair. "Demetri" He then gestured to the last person, with a great build, and dark, cropped hair. "And this is Felix." I looked at them all. "Hi." Was that really all I could manage? Well, they were set in killing me a few years ago, so yeah. "Renesmee said that she was thirsty. That she drinks animal blood, not human." Alec spoke clearly, his voice ringing like bells through the large room. "Yes, of course. And we will respect her wishes. Alec, Jane, you two go with Nessy to hunt." They both nodded, and started walking away. I followed them. "Where are we going?" I asked, catching up to them. "You are going to hunt." Jane said happily.

Great.

* * *

**Ok, again please review. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
